Royal Affairs
by Wishing On A Dream
Summary: When the soon to be married Mary Boleyn arrives at court and catches the eye of the lusty King Henry VII, events take a steamy and dangerous turn.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh isn't it such a glorious day, Anne?" Mary giggled as she rushed along the path, the velvets of her deep turquoise dress swishing as she did so. Her beautiful mass of blonde curls pinned up and dotted with pearls. Her sister was quite the opposite, her dark curls were let loose around her shoulders and the deep red of her dress seemed to match her slightly tanned skin perfectly. No one would ever have guessed that they were sisters. "Glorious? Nice maybe, but I would not describe it as glorious" Anne sniped at her younger sister with a roll of her eyes.

"What do you have to be so happy about anyway, Mary? That William fellow?" she laughed in spite, Mary stopped her giddy skipping and turned to face her sister, folding her arms as she stood still to the spot, birds happily chirping, no other sounds audible. It really was a beautiful day, the flowers were in full bloom, and the gardens of their grand home looked stunningly impeccable. "That William fellow happens to be one of the most gracious, handsome and kind men that I have ever met. Yes, he may be older, but he is sweet. I like that quality in a man. At least I'm making a marriage" she laughed, raising an eyebrow at Anne before moving forward to head back to the house, she couldn't stand being around her sister when she was behaving this way.

"We are to Court tomorrow, little miss Marry" Anne called out after before carrying on in the direction that they had been heading. "Maybe someone else shall catch your eye other than the bore that is Carey" she said teasingly, Mary didn't listen to her and carried on walking quickly.

William really was a lovely man; he was everything that a seventeen year old could want in a husband. She was lucky that they were to be married, she would soon be settled and a housewife and would have a lot of beautiful children. Her life was now pretty much laid out for her, she was happy with it. Maybe not entirely fulfilled, but she was happy all the same.

The next day, and they had arrived in London, the filth and smells made Mary's eyes water and so she bent her head as their carriage rolled on. "M'lady Mary" the coachman said as he opened the door for her once they had arrived, she thanked him with a tilt of her head as she stepped out, adjusting her beautiful pink gown as she did so. She looked around and smiled to herself, she could already sense the business of the place, that there was always going to be something going on throughout their stay. Her marriage for starters, the next day she would be Mrs William Carey. She smiled to herself; a flush arose in her cheeks as she was escorted inside along with her elder sister and brother who had been in a separate carriage. They were to be presented to King Henry VIII himself, and so of course had to look their very best. She checked that her elaborate hairstyle was still in place before they headed into the hall, the astonishingly large and gorgeous hall. Mary was in awe as they made their way through the great, vast room, lined on both sides with tables, portraits hung on every wall, the decorations were intricately mastered. "Lord George Boleyn, and the ladies Anne and Mary Boleyn, your Majesty" she heard a voice announce before she drew her attention away from the room and looked towards the man sat on the throne right in front of them.

He was stunningly handsome, he looked so strong. His fair hair was shoulder length, his beard close shaven. He looked so powerful, sat up there above them in his regal way.

"It is an honour to be here, your Majesty" George said once they had bowed and curtseyed to him. Henry looked over them all, his eyes lingering on Mary perhaps longer than they should have done for a married man, before he spoke. "And it is a pleasure to have you, Boleyn. You will all be feasting with us tonight, I presume?" "Yes, your highness" "Well, you are excused until that time" he said before waving a hand dismissively at them, he turned away, his face as if in thought as the three Boleyns turned to leave the room. "What a man, eh Mary? Not like your weakling" Anne giggled as they quickly left, Mary rolled her eyes and shook her head as she followed after her, she dared to take one last fleeting look back at the King, and what shocked her was that he was looking right in her direction, at her. She gasped, blushed and turned back around, speedily moving out of the hall, ignoring the way her heart had picked up speed at the mere sight of him looking at her in that lusty, desirous way.


	2. Chapter 2

Mary sat at the dresser and stared at herself in the ornate, gold crested mirror that faced her. She closed her eyes for mere seconds before a banging was heard on her door. "Mary! Hurry up, girl! Our dance will be starting shortly!" the voice of Anne was heard saying before she hurried away giggling. Mary picked up her mask and placed it over her face slowly, she moved and pulled a curl of her blonde hair down from her hairstyle to prettily frame her face before she stood up, spinning around in the pink-gold dress that had been fitted perfectly to her body. She smiled at the thought of a certain man seeing her in this dress, but it wasn't the man that she was to be married to the next morn.

She rushed out of the room and headed down the many corridors and stairwells that led her down to the banqueting hall. She headed inside and curtseyed when appropriate, looking around for her husband to be, but before she had time to find him, the music started and she knew that it was time for them to dance. She span around after a hand grabbed hers and she was face to face with her elder brother. "The King has taken a fancy to you, Mary" he said quietly and firmly so that only she could hear him. "Father knows, I assume he shall wish to talk to you about it. Do as he says, Mary. This could be important for our family, your looks could aid us" "But what about…" "Carey does not matter, you shall marry him anyway, but whatever we can get from the King whilst we can is of vast importance" he said before giving her a strict look and pulling back, he turned and stalked away. Mary found herself speechless as she was moved into the dance that her and her sister had been practicing back at home for events such as these. The movements came naturally; her body seemed to flow with the music, the gentle thud of the drums and the beautiful sound of the lutes. When they had finished, both girls swept into low curtseys and it was the first time that evening that Mary looked up at the King.

He was clapping and bowed his head to them appreciatively, Mary turned to Anne, who winked at her sister and shook her hips as she turned to walk away.

Was the King really lusting after her? Why not Anne! Who Mary believes has so much more grace and beauty than she will ever be known to have.

"L-Lady Mary" a quiet voice said suddenly, Mary felt the presence behind her and turned around to see William, her face flushed up with colour as she looked kindly at the man she was to marry. He was tall, very tall, his hair black and a similar length to the King to his shoulder; he also had beautiful blue eyes and a sweet smile that seemed to make Mary want to smile too. "William" she spoke softly as they awkwardly stood there, seconds passed without any more words exchanged between them until he spoke again. "I am very much- very much looking forward to our marriage on the morrow" he said slowly, his hands clasping together, his nerves clearly showing. "As am I" Mary replied sweetly, she moved and placed a hand upon the crook of his right arm. "Do not worry, all will be well" she said quietly before leaning over and placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. She pulled back, curtseyed a little and then turned to go and find her sister, but it was her Father that she very much walked into instead.

"Mary, come with me" he said slowly, grabbing her slender wrist and pulling her out of the hall, he moved and let go of her, walking quickly as she followed behind him. They reached their family quarters and he pushed open the door quickly, ushering her inside before closing the large wooden door quietly. "You have been summoned to the King's rooms tonight" he spoke quickly. His hands were on her shoulders as he looked directly into her eyes, "You will do everything he says and you will not speak a word out of turn, do you understand?" he instructed, he was an imposing man. He scared many by simply looking at them, his shaggy beard and hair made many fear him for some reason, and he looked as though he had fought many a battle but his impeccable clothing gave him away as a nobleman. "Y-Yes Father, I understand" Mary whispered in reply, scared of what would happen if she denied this other to go to the King. Why should a woman be simply demanded to do these things? Especially a woman that was about to be married. "But Father, it is my wedding day tomorrow. Surely this is entirely improper?" she questioned and he paced a little. "This is the King that we are talking about that has summoned you, even Carey would understand how important this could potentially be to our family, and maybe even him, if you are in the King's favour, Carey may be justly rewarded too" he spoke as he folded his arms and turned to her again. "Leave now and do as I say, young Mary. Let Anne wash you before you go to him, you have to look impeccable. He has to desire you" he ordered before gesturing her out of the room.

Mary's legs felt as though they would collapse beneath her as she nervously headed back to her room within the quarters that her family had been allocated, and sure enough, perched on her bed was her older sister. Anne had a sort of bitter look on her face, as though she wished that she had been the chosen one. Mary couldn't help but feel a little smug at that, that for once, she was the chosen one and not her precious elder sister. "George will escort you there" she said slowly as she moved to help Mary bathe, after they had done that, she pressed her own rose perfume against her sister's neck and behind her ears before moving to comb through her hair. "You look beautiful, Mary. But play demure… you are far too naïve for your own good. You have to be desirous, he has to want you again" Anne said slowly to her younger sister, knowing she would do a far better job of this than Mary would ever do but it had not been her that had been chosen so she would simply have to live with that.

A knock on the door soon came and George let his head peek around the door once he had opened it up. "Mary, it is time" he said quietly. Mary nodded nervously before looking at her sister who leant over and brushed a kiss against her sister's lips. "You will be okay" she said softly before gesturing for her move over to George.

George and Mary quickly advanced through their quarters and out through the main corridors, Mary had put on a cape and had the hood covering her hair so that her appearance in a nightgown would not be so obvious. She walked quickly behind her brother who turned to her every so often, flashing her looks that she could only describe as encouraging.

"Here we are" he said slowly once they had reached the rooms of the King, he moved past the guards who let them in discretely, and he sat on a small wooden bench before the entrance to the main rooms. "Go in" he ordered Mary, who stood as if stuck to the spot a few seconds before she slowly turned and let the hood of her cape down, she headed to the door and opened it slowly, the clunk of the metal made her wince as she moved inside and closed said door behind her.

And there he was, stood by the open fire, his shirt open, his trousers loose about him as he looked up towards Mary. "Mary Boleyn" he said slowly. "I was afraid that you would not take up my offer" he said as he moved and swigged from the goblet that he was holding before he set it down nearby and made a beeline for the blonde beauty. She swept into another curtsy, not knowing if she should or should not right then. "Your Majesty, I could never reject an offer such as this from thee" she spoke formally as she kept her head bowed low, she felt a finger beneath her chin as he slowly pulled her face up to look at his. "Let us go to bed, but first do you want wine or water maybe?" he asked, her eyes widened. "No thank you, I am not thirsty" she whispered, nerves clear but she tried to contain them as she looked at him serenely, a sweet yet what she hoped was seductive smile on her face as he took her hand and led her over to the grand bed that stood nearby, it was beautiful. She moved and sat down on the edge before he urged her further on until she was resting on her hand, her legs stretched out. He moved and untied the knot of her cape, letting it fall from her shoulders as his lips attached to her neck hungrily. "You are the far more beautiful Boleyn girl, you are exquisite" he whispered, his voice thick with lust as his kiss travelled up to meet her lips passionately…


End file.
